callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fall Camouflage
Fall Camouflage is a weapon camouflage in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and a reward for achieving 250 headshots and completing the "Expert VI" challenges for a specific weapon in the multiplayer mode. It is therefore the hardest camouflage to obtain. It consists of black, orange, brown, and yellow combined to create a pattern similar to foliage during the autumn season; the pattern is reminiscent of civilian orange hunting camo. Many people, though, take this as the Modern Warfare 2's edition of Gold Camo from Call of Duty 4. This camo is only available on weapons in the multiplayer mode and during the single-player mission Loose Ends where it is worn by the soldiers defending Vladimir Makarov's safe house. Also, titles and emblems can be unlocked by earning Fall camouflage. Upon reaching level 70, a title is obtained that says Commander with the same fall background that is found on the camouflage. Typically, Sniper Rifles are the easiest to get the 250 headshots, since the player will always one-shot kill to the head unless using a silencer without stopping power on one of the snipers, or the target has Last Stand, or Painkiller or Final Stand Deathstreaks (though this has varying success between both players, and preferences to specific Sniper Rifles). In Hardcore matches every gun is capable of a one-shot kill to the head unless the target has Painkiller or behind cover when shooting the target with a low-powered gun, this makes getting Fall camouflage much easier if the player aims high enough. Appearance While Fall camouflage (like the Golden Camouflage) is not very useful in terms of actual camouflage (exept a few maps, such as Estate), it is mainly used as a sign of skill or expertise online but it is sometimes gained by boosting for headshots in cage matches (which has now been removed from the Xbox playlists, most likely for this very reason.). Some players use the Fall camouflage because of its yellow and orange coloring, allowing it to provide some camoflauge in desert-like environments and on the Estate map. Others prefer the traditional red/blue tigers. It has essentially replaced the Golden Camouflage from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, with the only one major difference being that all primary weapons, except the riot shield, may use this camouflage. Trivia *The Vector has a unique Fall camouflage as it looks like tiger stripes have been painted on it. *In the Polish edition of Modern Warfare 2, its name is mistranslated to "Upadek", which is the verb "to fall", whereas the camouflage name is obviously taken from the season. *Fall camo was often boosted in 3rd person Cage Match due to the large amount of headshots required. However, this is no longer possible on Xbox 360 due to the recent removal of 3rd person Cage Match playlist, but it is still possible on the Playstation 3 and PC. *In the French version of Modern Warfare 2, its name is translated as "Printemps" which means spring. Image:Fallcamomw2.jpg|Fall Camouflage applied to an Intervention iw4mp-20100407-1033521.jpg|Fall Camouflage on the Vector Category:Camouflages Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2